


Feeding Time

by Up_sideand_down



Series: Demonology-verse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: A Remix of Demonology by Asreoninfusion. Cloud struggles to stay fed as he tries to get into SOLDIER. Then the perfect meal comes up to him.





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Demonology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541128) by [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion). 



> Written for the Remix7 challenge over on tumblr. I struggled so much with this one.

As he rolled his eyes up to look at the guy he was deep-throating, Cloud suddenly wondered if he was a bad person. He thought about that a lot. His Ma helped him work through a lot of his self-doubt, but like hell he was gonna think of her at a time like this.

Cloud closed his eyes and backed off when Markus’s hands pushed him away. He pressed kisses along the underside of his cock. Normally, he’d ask if the other felt alright, but all this training and testing made it hard for him to find people to feed off of on a regular schedule. He was _hungry_ dammit.

“Goddamn Cloud,” Markus groaned. And right then and there Cloud decided he was _not_ going to feed off him again. They were on the same squad for crying out loud! They probably had a good shot at being friends (Something his only friend, Zack, told him he needed to make more of). And deep down, Cloud kind of liked him. He was a bit of a player, but Cloud noticed he treated his partners decently, texted back, let them know if he wasn’t interested, walked them out, just the nice little things.

Cloud could tell he was close. He rubbed his tongue over the head of Markus’s cock and at that it. Cloud swallowed down the load and helped hold Markus up. His legs were shaking and he was more leaning than standing. Cloud cut off the energy he was feeding on. He was still so, so hungry.

“Goddamn Strife,” Markus said, “I’m…” Cloud cut him off by shuffling him towards his bunk and sitting him down.

“I’m sorry,” Markus said, “I don’t wanna leave you high and dry.” Cloud smiled at that.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Cloud said, “I don’t think we should…continue this anyway.” Markus blinked then slumped back.

“Shit, yer right,” he said, “This was dumb of me. You’re just…kinda hot you know.”

“Oh I know,” Cloud said, “and it’s been a long day. Materia class really took it out of me.” And Markus nodded, his head lolling back…and he was out.

Cloud sighed and glared at his wings, willing them to fold back. They twitched, as if reminding him of how hungry he still was. Real food would bring the edge back a little more, but Cloud needed at least two more orgasms before he’d feel any better.

He growled a bit under his breath when his PHS buzzed, then brightened up.

_Heya Spiky! Congrats on your first Summon! I think that deserves a good dinner ;P._

Real food would help take the edge off. Cloud typed up his response that he wanted tacos as he began the mantra “Zack has a girlfriend, Zack has a girlfriend.”

* * *

Dinner was a great idea. Cloud felt a lot better after inhaling half the nacho plate, and Zack was always great to be around.

“I’m tellin’ you,” Zack said, “You have this SOLDIER thing in the bag. You’ll be in in like…two months tops. Even Lazard says you look good.” Cloud his his grimace. He knew most of his squad knew Zack favored him. They also knew it meant Zack pushed him harder, but Cloud knew what happened if he was…too good.

Time to fuck up a little. Ma told him it wasn’t a good idea for people to know what he was. Questions were bad, sticking out was bad, being…not  human, very bad. Cloud knew how to play the numbers though…and everyone had bad days, right?

Cloud had to force himself away from Zack’s little half hug and noogie. He wanted to press in and cuddle, but Zack was not the person, and this was not the time.

“Thanks Zack,” Cloud said, making his way towards the barracks. _Zack has a girlfriend, Zack has a very nice girlfriend._ Cloud shook his head when he noticed he was looking at people coming in and out of the ShinRa complex as _prey_.

He caught the eye of one of the guards and didn’t resist. There were so many of them…and most of them were so easy to feed of off. He turned up the charm.

They were heading to an alley in under two minutes, the guard’s partner shaking his head at them.

* * *

Cloud rubbed at his head when he slid back into the barracks. That guard had probably ripped out some of his hair. So Cloud didn’t feel too bad about leaving him there for a nap. At worst he’d get chewed out for it.

Cloud felt a lot better now. He was still hungry, but not as bad. He could handle this, he just to be more careful.

“Strife!” Cloud stood at attention when his Captain came over to him. He handed him a note.

“One of the Commanders wants a word with you tomorrow,” he said, “You’ll be relieved patrol at 1700 understood.” Cloud snapped a salute before reading the note.

Woah…he was going way up the tower. He had a keycard for the elevator to make it there. He wondered what kind of room this was: Special training? Interrogation? Cloud shrugged.

He’d worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

Cloud knocked with a minute to spare. He stole a glance around. This hallway seemed really fancy, especially for ShinRa.

When the door opened he got two surprises. The first was that Commander Sephiroth opened the door. The second…that Sephiroth smelled like he could feed an entire army.

Cloud remembered himself though and snapped to attention, “sir!”

“At ease Strife,” Sephiroth said, “Come in, leave your boots by the door.” Cloud did as he was told. He couldn’t help arching just right to make his ass pop out. He stole a peek and smirked when he caught Sephiroth staring.

 _He’d be so satisfying._ Cloud shook himself out of that line of thought. Sephiroth probably had more important things to do than Cloud. He pulled his eyes off Sephiroth and actually looked around. Couch, TV, decorations, a nice smell coming out of that hallway. This didn’t seem like an office or an interrogation room so much as a…

“Sir? Is this your home?” He kept his hope out of his tone. If he was being honest, even if Sephiroth didn’t smell so strong and filling, Cloud would let him bend him over a desk any day. Or his counter, or couch, or even a bed for that matter.

“Yes. I wish to discuss some discrepancies in your files,” Sephiroth’s tone was brusque, but his eyes were undressing Cloud, “I thought it better for our conversation to be held somewhere that we would not be interrupted or overheard, as some of the questions may be of a personal nature.”

“A… personal nature?” Those were the magic words. And Cloud decided fuck it all. The moment he turned it up Sephiroth’s eyes flashed. Cloud ignored it and kept going. The sooner Sephiroth realized Cloud was in charge the better. Besides, Cloud was planning on taking excellent care of him. At least enough to get invited back.

He cocked his head when he realized Sephiroth was still fighting it. He put his hands on the man’s chest and realized how fucking solid he was. He was warm too, a faint blush started on his cheeks, but his eyes were still wary. Cloud started to have second thoughts. He’d met someone once before who didn’t want sex and he’d backed off then.

“Sephiroth…” Cloud had meant it to come out as a question, but instead it was a purr, bordering on a needy whine. Oh gods he was so hungry now. He looked up into Sephiroth’s eyes, marveling at how like his they were.

Then Cloud was one the floor, his arms pinned above his head. Cloud cried out, but was still in control of all this. Sephiroth wouldn’t hurt him, not really. He stretched out a little more, showing off just a little, then it all changed.

“ _Enough!”_ Sephiroth snarled at him, baring sharp fangs Cloud didn’t even realize he had. Perhaps he had underestimated him. Cloud backed off entirely. He didn’t dare move at all. He had a sudden feeling that Sephiroth wasn’t human either. It had been a long time since Cloud had been part of the prey category.

“What…are you?” he asked. Sephiroth pushed himself off Cloud, now that he could, trying unrumple himself as much as he could.

“Perhaps I should ask you the same thing,” he said gruffly. His eyes lingered a little on Cloud, but Cloud let it go. He needed to play it safe for…whatever Sephiroth was. He leaned up, trying to work it out.

“You have _fangs_ , “ he said. He took the hand Sephiroth offered and let himself be jerked to his feet. He deserved the cold shoulder.

"Hmph. It seems we have a lot to discuss,” Sephiroth was already stomping away, “You are welcome to stay and talk over dinner, provided you can behave yourself.” Cloud followed quietly behind him, giving a short polite affirmative.

Cloud sat at the table Sephiroth gestured to without a word. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop staring as Sephiroth finished cooking. Even back home, Cloud had thought Sephiroth was…pretty. Irresistible was Cloud’s adjective of choice. Sephiroth was still one of Cloud’s remaining crushes.

He admired the way his hair shifted and moved as he mixed the vegetables. The swell of his biceps…the way his pants clung to that perfect ass. Cloud tried not to sigh at it, or smirk when he saw Sephiroth staring again. Cloud checked to make sure he wasn’t unconsciously trying to seduce him again.

Cloud sat up when Sephiroth handed him a plate and a glass and sat down. He was not ready for the conversation, however.

"What do you know of demons?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud felt a spike of fear down his spine.

“Demons?” Cloud said, trying to play the dumb blonde card. It worked on the Turks…at least he thought it did. He took a bite…Sephiroth was a good cook. Way better than what infantry was stuck with.

“I am one and you are one, Cloud; that much should be entirely clear to you by now. There is nothing to be gained in playing coy.” Well shit. Cloud gave up and set down his fork. He gave a small smile. He was going to be caught eventually.

"I don’t really know anything,” he admitted. “I just… am. I didn’t even know there was anyone else. I mean, I guess it makes sense that there would be, I just wasn’t expecting it to be…”

“To be me,” Sephiroth finished for him, and Cloud nodded. He never imagined it in a million years, but…now that he thought about it, it made a lot more sense.

“Would it interest you to know ShinRa is aware of the existence of our kind?” Sephiroth continued. Cloud felt that fear again. He heard his Ma’s warning. _Stay out of the labs down there. Who knows what they’ll do to you._

"Am I in trouble?” he asked.

"No. To my knowledge, I am the only one aware of your… condition. But you understand now why I brought you here, away from the prying ears of the company.”

Cloud nodded and let out his breath. That was actually…quite kind of Sephiroth. And know Cloud felt like an ass for taking advantage of him—or at least trying to.

”What does ShinRa know?” he asked.

“The Science Department catalogued we so-called demons some thirty-five years ago, but the project did not last long. There are few in the company now who remember it or are aware of our existence.”

“There was a project?” Cloud had never heard of this, nor had his mother…or she would have told him so.

"It took place in Nibelheim. ShinRa had noted that the highest population of and the apparent origin of these creatures was from within the Nibel mountains. They built a research facility just outside of town.” No fucking surprise there. Cloud felt stupid again for not realizing. That’s why the manor was there. He didn’t realize he said it out loud until Sephiroth laughed

"Yes. Expeditions were organised into the heart of the mountain range, but it was not demons they discovered. It was mako. ShinRa was gearing up into the production of electricity using mako at that point, and of course they immediately took the chance to make a profit from the endeavour.”

“The mako reactor. It was built around that time.” It was all making so much sense now. Wait until his Ma heard about this.

Sephiroth nodded. He brought out a sheaf of papers and laid them out on the table between them. Cloud leaned over to look at them, being careful to keep his distance respectful.

”The project was put to the side, but continued in the background. I had a colleague retrieve the details from the Science Department. These are only the officially submitted reports; the censored versions appropriate for the public to see, had anyone enquired. They are likely only the tip of the iceberg.

"The hypothesis quoted here suggests the theory that the demons’ proximity and high exposure to the large amount of natural mako in the mountains may have been the cause of their mutations, and their resultant strength, longevity and fighting prowess. ShinRa began to experiment in exposing other living creatures to mako, attempting to replicate such enhanced abilities.”

“Isn’t that the SOLDIER process?” Cloud asked. Could he already technically be considered a SOLDIER? At least part of one.

“Essentially, yes. The use of mako on humans, and eventually SOLDIER, were born from these experiments. And with the potential uncovered in that regard, all of the resources were redirected into the new projects it spawned. Project G, the SOLDIER program… myself.”

“And the demons?” He was curious. He always wanted to know what happened to them…to his dad.

"The original project was considered obsolete and all but forgotten. The demons’ numbers, never significant to begin with, had diminished to the point of extinction - or perhaps they had simply grown wise enough to stay away from ShinRa. We are nothing but legend again now.” Sephiroth selected a paper and handed it to Cloud. ”Here. This is ShinRa’s classification of demon types.“

Cloud had already heard most of this. Feeding off humans, blah, blah, blah. The noted the classifications and decided he was probably a Class C. Sephiroth began speaking again.

"My mother was named Jenova. My father…” he laughed, and it wasn’t a pleasant sound. “Well, I know very little in that regard, but I believe he was a Type II, Class A.”

Cloud’s eyes flicked back down to the page, “He was a vampire? A powerful one. And that makes you…”

“Also a vampire. Though I exhibit fewer signs of the demonic bloodline, being born of a human. Class C, maybe B.”

“Wow,” Cloud whispered. That was…kind of sad, and impressive, and familiar. He really felt like an asshole now. He finished eating, not really noticing when Sephiroth left until he came back with Cloud’s file.

“What about yourself?” Sephiroth questioned him. “The identity of your father is not stated in your paperwork.”

Cloud pursed his lips and thought hard. His Ma drilled it into him that he shouldn’t tell anyone. She only ever talked about his dad once, the rest of the time she spent trying to help him fit in. SOLDIER was her idea, since he was already stronger, once the mako was put in he’d fit in a little better.

But Sephiroth was in the same boat. Their stories kind of were the same. And Cloud still felt bad for trying to feed off him. He decided.

“I never knew him,” Cloud said, “But after she found out about what I was, my mom told me… he was an incubus as well.”

“An incubus,” Sephiroth smirked. “Forgive me if I am not shocked by the revelation; I had surmised as much from your little display earlier.”

Cloud blushed and avoided eye contact. Stupid mistake, “Sorry about that.”

“Do you always introduce yourself that way?”

“Of course not!” Cloud said. “It was just- I was hungry, and you have so much energy. Your aura, or whatever. It’s powerful, stronger than any humans, and it feels, I don’t know, like it would be so much more satisfying, somehow. I guess that makes sense now.”

“I see,” was all Sephiroth said. Cloud blushed more at his stupid explanation, but it looked like he got the gist of it. He still deserved a proper apology.

“Sorry. I usually try not to feed from any of my superiors,” Cloud said, speaking the whole truth, “I’m going to be in SOLDIER, and I don’t want anyone accusing me of sleeping my way to the top.” Sephiroth nodded, a small smile on his face.

"That shouldn’t be a problem, Cloud,” he said, “I watched some of your training session with Zack the other day; you have talent. That much is obvious to anyone.”

Cloud couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. How often had he dreamed of having this talk with Sephiroth…and here it was starting to happen. Sephiroth had that halfway in love look in his eyes. Cloud couldn’t help a little tease. Deep down…he’d always be a little shit.  

“I’ve wanted to make it as a SOLDIER for years, even before I found out I was an incubus,” he began.

Sephiroth raised one eyebrow at the challenge offered, but didn’t snarl. Challenge accepted then. ”You were not aware of your abilities?” Sephiroth asked.

“No,” Cloud laughed. “I was super awkward as a kid. I was always kind of weird, but I didn’t know how weird until I was thirteen. I had my first kiss.” Kail Mason was his name. Super cute…one of the ShinRa workers for the reactor. He left too quickly after that first kiss, but it was probably for the best.

"And what happened?” A good question. Cloud tried not to blush at the memory. Kail sure as hell didn’t notice.

Cloud smiled at Sephiroth, at the opened that had been handed to him on a platter. "Try it and find out.”

Sephiroth smirked. “You’re not very subtle, are you?”

“Gimme a break, I’ve never actually had to try with this stuff before.” And that was the truth. He just had to give the right look and they all came to him. But the challenge and chase was kind of fun.”

"Then why not use that lust spell of yours again?”

“It’s not really a spell or anything. Just manipulating sexual energy. And anyway,” Cloud shrugged, but the eye contact he made was hardly so nonchalant, “I like you more than that.” _Keep it cool, keep it cool._ God this was so hard to flirt, but he wanted this…and he wanted this right. No bullshit this time. Just—

Sephiroth had come over to his side of the table and pushed him up against the table. Cloud made a soft little noise, not sure what he wanted…and then the kiss.

 _Yes, yes, thank you gods above._ He clung to Sephiroth with all he had. He barely noticed the crash until Sephiroth pulled away.

“You have wings,” he noted.

“Yeah,” Cloud said, “they come out whenever I kiss someone.”

“I can see how that would be awkward.”

"Most people are too far gone by the time that I’ve finished kissing them to even notice,” Cloud explained, “Uhm, sorry about your stuff.”

"It’s not a problem.” Sephiroth said and leaned back in. Because, yes, kissing was much more important. Cloud let the floodgates loose and was thrilled when Sephiroth leaned in closer, pressed against him harder, he even gave a small nip with those sharp fangs. Now that Cloud thought about it…those were hot too.

“Bed,” Sephiroth said. And Cloud giggled back. He guessed he was forgiven.

* * *

The next morning Cloud awoke with a start. He hadn’t heard reveille, he was late and his captain was—

Not here. Cloud glanced around the room and finally settled on the arm wrapped around his waist. He felt that pure delight surging through him again. Sephiroth was still sleeping. Cloud managed not to coo at how cute he was when he was sleeping.

Cloud decided that sex was amazing. Usually it was so much work to make sure the human didn’t hit their head when the passed out or that they didn’t notice he had wings out his back. When you had someone doing their share…it was the best.

Sephiroth’s eyes slit open and he spared Cloud a smile as he stirred awake.

“I took too much last night didn’t I?” Cloud said, a little shyly. He didn’t feel hungry at all, but he did feel a little bad. Seph still looked a little tired.

“Maybe,” Sephiroth agreed stretching out, “I’d say it was worth it though.” He raked his eyes over Cloud with no shame. Cloud smiled seductively in a challenge. He liked this flirting stuff. He liked it a lot.

“I’m probably in trouble for not being in barracks all night,” Cloud said, without a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’ll make sure you aren’t,” Sephiroth said, “and I should probably clean you up before I kick you out.” Cloud giggled, pressing a soft kiss on Sephiroth’s cheek.

“I would like…a quick round before you go,” Sephiroth said. Cloud smiled back.

“You should feed more on me too,” Cloud said, “To make it fair.”

“With enough practice we should feed off each other almost evenly,” Sephiroth said sitting up. Cloud stood up, taking Sephiroth’s hand.

“Well practice makes perfect.” Cloud said pulling him up. Sephiroth led him into the bathroom, giving Cloud a moment to appreciate his ass one more time.

Sephiroth’s shower was huge…well…bigger than what infantry had by a long shot. It could fit at least three people. Cloud jumped when the water started. Sephiroth chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Cloud’s waist from behind. Cloud leaned back, feeling Sephiroth’s cock getting hard.

“You aren’t sore at all?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud smiled and shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he said, “and your bathroom is built for sex.” Sephiroth chuckled.

“This used to be Rufus ShinRa’s apartment, then he got a bigger one on the floor above,” Sephiroth said, “It has it’s perks.” Cloud turned around, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth’s neck. Sephiroth walked them backwards into the shower. Cloud shivered when his back pressed against the cool tiles. Cloud leaned up for the kiss Sephiroth pressed onto him, opened his mouth when he got more insistent.

He moaned when Sephiroth pulled away, thrilled when he saw the contented glow in Sephritoh’s eyes. He started to sink to his knees with a smirk. Sephiroth stopped him.

“Allow me to return the favor,” Sephiroth purred, “I’m not quite as talented as you, but I’m sure you won’t complain.” Cloud chuckled.

“Not with this view,” he replied, petting Sephiroth’s hair gently. He hissed when Sephiroth took the head of his cock into his mouth, he fought back from thrusting his hips forward. He just wasn’t used to not being in control of it all, from taking care of his partner.

He could get used to this.

He groaned when he felt the barest hint of teeth on his cock. He knew Sephiroth wouldn’t bite him here, but the idea of the danger.

“Seph…” Cloud groaned. He didn’t want to look down, but he couldn’t help himself. Cloud would bet that Sephiroth would be smirking if his mouth wasn’t full. His eyes were full of lust and looked just a little playful. Best of all…Cloud could just barely see Sephiroth’s hand slowly jerking himself off.

Gods, this was so hot. Way better than just feeding. Cloud couldn’t take all of this, he didn’t want to come so soon. Sephiroth slid back up when Cloud tugged insistently at his hair.

“What do you want, my Cloud?” The tone he used made Cloud moan again.

“I want you in me,” Cloud said, brutally honest, “I wanna feel your cock again. Fuck me?” Cloud smirked when Sephiroth’s eyes rolled back a little and he let out a quiet noise. Cloud let out an embarrassing squeak when Sephiroth picked him up by the back of his thighs, then laughed it off. Sephiroth gave him a soft peck as an apology, but Cloud didn’t mind.

“I kinda like that,” Cloud said with a wry grin. Seph returned it with another longer kiss. Cloud got lost in in for a moment, then jerked a little when he felt a cool touch on his ass.

“Jerk off in the shower with that stuff?” Cloud accused him. Sephiroth shrugged.

“It was a gag gift, but yes,” he admitted, “are you complaining?”

“Yes, you’re going too slow,” Cloud said, he gasped and pushed his head against the wall when a finger slid in. It curled just right and Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist. Another finger went in and teeth nipped at his neck, careful of the bruises still there.Cloud growled at Seph, getting vicious in his arms.

“I can take it!” he hissed, “get it in me!”

“Sorry,” Sephiroth mumbled against his neck, “My other partners weren’t quite incubi.” Cloud had a retort, but lost it as Sephiroth pushed in. For a moment, Cloud clung and clawed at Sephiroth, leaving red lines all over his back.

Then he relaxed. It was easier the second time. Cloud flashed Seph a wicked grin as he clenched down. Sephiroth retaliated by pulling out slow and thrusting in hard and fast. Cloud yelped and held on tighter.

“H-harder,” he gasped out, “Like that, but harder.” Sephiroth obliged, angling just right to keep Cloud writing, grasping at shower tiles for anything to hold on to.

“P-p-lease!” Cloud said, “Please!” He couldn’t get out what he wanted, but Sephiroth seemed to know. He sank his teeth into Cloud’s neck again. And that was all Cloud needed. He let out a sharp cry as he came, finally clinging to Seph as his body jerked and twitched of it’s own accord.

Cloud felt Sephiroth groan against his neck tasting the pure sex Cloud was undoubtedly giving off. But Cloud was more careful this time. He wasn’t as desperate, not as hungry.

Or maybe he was just getting better. He didn’t know. He’d never fed off another demon until last night.

Sephiroth followed soon after, his arms trembled, but didn’t let go. Cloud felt a little light-headed when Sephiroth stopped feeding. He giggled again when Sephiroth kissed up his neck to his ear and across to his mouth. His lips still had a metallic tang, but Cloud wouldn’t complain.

“I could do that again,” Cloud said as he got set on his feet. Sephiroth huffed a laugh out.

“I need more recovery time than that,” he said.

“Oh, I meant like…next time?” Cloud asked, “Like next…date?” Sephiroth smiled.

“Next date then,” he agreed. Cloud blushed as he looked over a wet an disheveled Sephiroth.

“Since I’m here and all…and we are in the shower…can I wash your hair?” he asked. Sephiroth blinked, then chuckled.

“Sure,” he said.

Sephiroth sat on the shower floor, working shampoo into the end of his hair as Cloud massaged his scalp.

“So…” Cloud started, “how are you getting me off the hook for not being in barracks last night?”

“I’m sure we can come up with a story by the time we finish,” Sephiroth said, “how about you were cleaning a bathroom for misplacing a materia?” Cloud snorted.

“I doubt my squad will buy it,” he said, “how about a surprise inspection for SOLDIER that I failed?”

“We don’t do those,” Sephiroth said.

“My squad doesn’t know that,” Cloud said. Sephiroth hummed it over.

“Cloud…do you like Wutaiian?” he asked suddenly. Cloud fought to control his smile.

“I like most food,” he admitted.

“Good.”

“You don’t have to make a dinner for me every time,” Cloud said, “I can do a bootycall.”

“Oh, but I’m keeping you Cloud,” Sephiroth said, giving him a sultry look over his shoulder, “I intend to make sure you stay.” Cloud tried and failed to return the look. Instead his smile was full of pure joy.


End file.
